Most ultrasound detection systems are based on piezoelectric, electromagnetic or capacitive effects. Typically, they have inherent difficulty in achieving broad bandwidth, high frequency, miniaturization and safety. Optical ultrasound technology has been applied to provide simplified structure, reduced size improved biocompatibility and higher frequency. Several optical ultrasound technologies have been proposed. However, most such proposals operate under a simplex scheme whereby ultrasound is generated, or detected, but not both. Further, most parameters of such probes, such as signal-to-noise ratio, resolution, penetration depth, focus point, and direction, are preset during fabrication.
Therefore, a need exists for a probe that minimizes or overcomes the above mentioned problems.